¿Qué te pasa conmigo?
by Looptesure
Summary: Karen es chica mas popular del insti, esta en el grupito de los populares es animadora se lleva bien con todos...weno, con todos no, con el es con el unico que se lleva mal del todo. Soy pesima haciendo Summaries asi que leed :
1. Chapter 1

**Aquí os dejo el fic, espero que disfruteis leyendolo :)**

A la vez que aquella rubia de ojos azules y grises entraba por la puerta de la clase de Historia, acompañada por su querida amiga de pelo azul y algún que otro de los de aquel grupito de populares llamados los Vexos, todos los chicos de la clase se volvieron para mirarla y contemplar como le quedaban aquellos vaqueros pitillo y esa camiseta de tirantes escota por la que se asomaba un sujetador chica era Karen de Lisbaslis, la capitana de las animadoras, una de los Vexos y por lo que la gente decía la chica mas guapa de todo el instituto.

*(A partir de aquí Karen es la que narra la historia)

Noël, Hydron, Shadow, Mylene y yo nos dirigíamos a clase de Historia, una de las mas fáciles de todas las que yo tenia en mi programa. Cuando entramos todos se quedaron mirándonos ( no se si a Noël, que iba impresionante: con una falda corta y una camiseta escotada y con esa melena azul clara en una trenza, a Mylene; que iba como siempre igual de sosa, o a mi). Cada uno nos dirigimos a nuestros sitios, yo al fondo de la clase, sentada con el repetidor de curso y el miembro de los Vexos que peor me caía: Keith Clay.

Me senté en mi sitio y como aquel día estaba de buen humor decidí entamblar conversación con ese sujeto que aunque estaba buenisimo era un gilipollas de mucho cuidado.

-Hola Clay!¿Qué tal estas?-dije

-Lisbaslis dejame en paz un rato, que ya tengo suficiente con soportarte en Química y en Física avanzadas. Y por cierto estoy bien, gracias por preguntar.

-Vale Clay! Me Alegro por ti!¿Qué tal con Christy (su estupida novia a la que ponía los cuernos con las animadoras)?

-Lisbaslis como te lo digo: DÉJAME EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ!- me gritó a la vez que pasaba la señora Mitchel ( la profe de historia).

Pues la clase de Historia se me paso demasiado lento porque como tenia al idiota de Clay cerca no podia hablar con ninguno de mis amigos o ninguna de las estupidas animadoras que siempre estaban cotilleando….

ooooooo00000ooooooo

Pase la mañana de clase en clase aburriendo como una ostra porque en la unica clase de las 3 de la mañana que me sentaba con mis amigos (Noël, Katia, que es una de las animadoras que mas me hacen la pelota, Shadow ,Hydron y la arpía de Mylene) pero resulto que el aburridisimo profesor de Filosofía nos puso un examen sorpresa y después nos echo la bronca porque el superdotado de Henry estaba copiando a la diva de hielo (apodo de Mylene).

Tras un buen rato con las animadoras, Noël me rescato y nos fuimos a un aula que habiamos habilitado para todos los Vexos. Una vez ahí pude ver a Lync, el renacuajo irritable pero monisimo que era amigo de Hydron; a Gus, un empollon que ademas era bastante atletico y de mi edad; a Volt, un tio cachas que jugaba en el equipote rugby; y a los demas que ya habia visto antes.

Me senté en el sofa entre Gus y Hydron y rapidamente comence a hablarles:

-Chicos, ¿que tal las ultima clase de la mañana?

Ambos me miraron de distintas maneras: Hydron arqueó una ceja y me miro como diciendo eres tonta o que Karen. Y Gus solo me miro desinteresado y dijo:

-Karen he oído que la habeis montado buena en Filosofía-se rio y miro a Mylene y le pregunto-¿Te van a suspender a ti tambien?

A lo que la diva de hielo contesto:

-Ni de coña Gus, el profesor Sharp nunca le haria nada asi a su alumna predilecta.

-Claro lo de predilecta viene porque te lo tiraste no My'-le dije sonriendo de manera picarona y guiñandole un ojo.

-KAREN ERES IMBECIL O TE LO HACES!-me grito todo cabreada.

Mientras que ella y yo discutiamos todos los demas Vexos se partian de risa, bueno todos menos uno. Adivinad quien? Keith lo unico que hacia era mirarme de arriba abajo mientras Mylene me tiraba al suelo y me empazaba a hacer cosquillas. Yo ya sabia el por qué…pero siempre me intentaba borrar de la cabeza eso, ya que el tenia novia y le ponia los cuernos con mis amigas de las animadoras.

Justo en ese momento el timbre que anunciaba que ya empezaban las clases me trajo de vuelta al mundo normal a la vez que notaba como Volt y Gus me levantaban y Noël decia que cogiera mis libros de Física.

Pero cuando los iba a coger vi que no estaban en el lugar donde los habia dejado y a la vez vi que los de Clay si que estaban alli.

"_Maldito cabron me ha vuelto a coger los libros de Física, ya vera en clase lo que pienso hacer"-_pense a la vez que salia corriendo hacia el aula donde empezaba la clase de Física avanzada y yo sonreía maliciosamente.

**ooooooo00000ooooooo**

**¿Qué pensara Karen hacerle a Keith?¿Qué es lo que sabe Karen sobre Keith que no quiere admitir?**

**Espero que me dejeis reviews y que el capi os haya gustadoo :)**

**Un besoo a todos lo que lo leais.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno aquí os dejo el segundo capi :)**

**Espero que os guste.**

Nada mas llegar a la clase de Física, me senté al lado de Clay (en mi sitio), y le dije con una gran sonrisa:

-Me has cogido los libros otra vez!- a la par que le guiñaba un ojo.

-Mmm… los tienes.

-Gracias. Por cierto… Martha, la animadora que te tiraste el lunes, dice que..

-LISBASLIS CALLATE!- me gritó.

-Pero si no he acabado de hablar-dije poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

-PERO ESTAS MEJOR CALLADITA!

-Tu me miras a todas horas, tanto si estoy callada o no.

"_Estoo le ha dejado por los suelo"_ pensé maliciosamente mientras que me partía de risa por dentro.

-JODER LISBASLIS CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

Esto ultimo lo oyó la profesora, por lo que decidió echar a Clay de clase además de que no tenía los libros con el (que por cierto yo había dejado debajo del sillón del aula de los Vexos).

ooooooooo00000ooooooooo

Las clase de la tarde/mediodía se me hicieron mas amenas, sobretodo porque me salte la de ultima hora que era Matemáticas (no me hacia falta ir a esa aburrida clase como llevo media de 8.49).

Y bueno tras 55 minutos tocándome las narices (prácticamente literalmente). Me dirigí hacia la cafetería del insti. Allí busque con la mirada a los Vexos y por mala suerte los encontré y ellos me encontraron. Me fui a su mesa y bueno tuve una_ divertidísima _conversación:

-Karen..sabes que saltarse clases esta muy mal-me dijo el niñato de Lync

-Cierto,pero déjala ella es la persona mas popular de todo el insti- dijo Gus.

-Y la mas entupida-intervino Mylene.

-Sabéis… dejad a Karen en paz y chismorrear de cualquier otro- dijo Noël en un tono mazo borde.

"_Mi niña esta aprendiendo bien, claro, conmigo de maestra"_pensé

-Andaa Lisbaslis! A que no sabes donde me tire la hora de Física?-oi una voz muy familiar

-Esto.. tirandote a una animadora?

-No eres mas gilipollas Lisbaslis porque ya lo eres suficientemente.

-Y tu no eres mas carbón porque vamos…

-Ohhh Lisbaslis te has quedado sin causa?

-Sabes lo que te digo,Clay?

-Que las peras no son higos- dijo Shadow no se si porque es idiota o porque se quería hacer el gracioso.

Clay (que por una vez tuvo cabeza) le movió la silla de tal manera que se cayo al suelo.

Lo que nos pudimos reír, pero a los pocos minutos entro por el comedor aquella melena de color cobre tan bonita y que tan bien conocíamos todos (me refiero a Christy, la novia del rubio borde)

Esta ultima se nos acercó y nos dijo:

-Hola chicos- con happy face

-Hola (en tono pasivo)- Dijo Mylene

-Hola Christy (con voz de pito)- Dijo Lync

-Buenas tardes- Dijo Hydron.

-Hola!- Dijo Gus

-Estooo adiós, llego tarde al entrenamiento de rugby- Dijo Volt con una gran sonrisa

-Christy un placer verte de nuevo- Dije de lo mas amigablemente posible.

-Cariño…pero ¿qué haces por aquí?-pregunto el gilipollas de su novio.

-Pues lo mismo que tu cariñin, no es obvio, vengo a picar algo-dijo la chica entre risas.

-Ahh claro-asintió el rubio

-Pues nadaa….os robo a Keith para la comida- dijo Christy.

La parejita se fue hacia otra mesa, con los amigos de que en la de los Vexos ocurría esto:

-Pobre chica el dia que se entere de todo-dijo Gus

-Ya..pero hacen una buena pareja- intervino Mylene.

-Pero Karen y Keith serian mejor pareja aun-dijo Hydron

-Tu qué dices idiota! Si Keith es un carbón que se tira a todas las animadoras!- me puse a gritar a Hydron.

-Shhhh! Karen que se va a enterar todo el mundo- dijo Noël.

decís que yo grito demasiado- dijo a grito pelado Shadow.

-Imbecil! Por esto te lo decimos- le dijo Mylene a la ves que le propinaba una colleja.

buena pareja que hacéis vosotros dos!-dijo el pequeño del grupo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno volviendo al tema: Karen a ti a que no te importaria tirarte la tarde con Keith en el vestuario de las animadoras? A que no, pillina?-me dijo Hydrin guiñándome el ojo.

-Jajajaja… mas quisiera ese pervertido.

-Mmmm esoo no responde a mi pregunta Karencitaa- siguió insistiendo Hydron.

-Pues claro que…ssssssNOOOO! Tu que te pensabas?

-Pues en el que haríais una buenísima pareja-dijo esta vez Lync-

-Cierto, una idiota y una capulla presumida- dijo Mylene.

-Estooo..He dicho que no y eso es que no!-dije a la vez que se me sonrojaban los mofletes.

-Uyyyysss. Karen se nos esta colorando!-dijo Noël.

-Callaos ya! Además me voy yendo ya a clase.-dije a la vez que me levantaba e iba hacia la puerta de salida de la cafetería.

Mientras salía por la puerta de la cafetería, se oía a los Vexos riéndose escandalosamente. Para rematar aquello ,al doblar la esquina que iba hacia mi taquilla, me topé con un jugador del equipo de Volt (o sea, de rugby, y además uno de los mas guapos de todo el equipo), su nombre es Eric (alto, de piel toscana, pelo castaño claro, ojos azules-verdosos, y de lo más buenorro, además de tener esa sonrisa tan perfecta que haría que cualquier chica se pillara por el).Pues nada, tras chocarnos y después de que yo me cayera encima de él y nos pusiéramos rojos como dos tomates, me dijo:

-Hola Karen…Estoo lo siento por no haberme dado cuenta de que venías hacia acá.Y perdona por estos momentos que…

-Esto no ha pasado nada Eric-dije dándole un codazo amistoso.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema…¿Qué tal te va la vida,Karen?

-Bien, ya sabes como siempre..y a ti?

-Lo mismo digo- ahora hizo un ademán de cogerme por la cintura (cosa que no impedí)-Bueno y vas a estar en el partido del sábado?

-Eso creo, es lo malo que tiene ser la capitana de as animadoras.. Y ese interés tan repentino?

-Pues nada, el saber no ocupa lugar no?

-Cierto. Pero bueno.. yo me tengo que ir yendo para clase y tu para el entrenamiento. Así que hasta luego Erik.

-Adiós, Karen. Espero poder hablar contigo cuando acabéis de entrenar las animadoras. Te parece?

-Me estas diciendo que quedemos?-dije arqueando una ceja ( e intentando hacerme la interesante).

-BUenoo…pos ahora que lo dices, si mas o menos- me dijo con una de esas sonrisas tan irresistiblemente perfectas.

-Por mi encantada-le dije dulcemente y justo después le di un suave beso en la mejilla.

oooooooo00000oooooooo

Después de haber tenido una conversación bastante positiva con Erik (tio bueno de mi curso y del equipo de rugby), me fui al baño.

Y bueno nada maas entrar en el baño me encontré con Clay y Martha (una animadora) liándose encima de las encimeras donde están los grifos).

-Ejem…ejem. No estabas con tu novia Clay?, además este es el baño de tias -le dije seriamente.

-Estoo… yoo.. me voy- dijo Martha con falta de aire.

-Ya estas tardando.

-Lisbaslis para que tienes que interrumpirme casi siempre que estoy a punto de tirarme a una animadora?- me dijo prácticamente en un susurro inaudible.

-Porque no esta bien que le pongas los cuernos a tu novia.

Abrió la boca para responder cuando empezó a sonar el timbre que anunciaba el principio de las clases de por la tarde. Y entonces Clay salio del baño a toda prisa hacia la clase que le tocara dejándome a mi en el baño a solas y con una cara de gilipollas que lo hubierais flipado.

**oooooooo00000ooooooooo**

**Espero que os haya gustado y me dejeis reviews.**

**eStoo yaa se que no se ha desvelado la respuesta de lo de Karen y Keith, pero se puede deducir :)**

**Un besoo a todos.**


End file.
